1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a photovoltaic module (or a solar module) and a control method thereof and, more particularly, to a photovoltaic module capable of outputting maximum power when a hot spot occurs, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as existing energy resources such as oil or coal are expected to be exhausted, an interest in alternative energy for replacing oil or coal is increasing. In particular, a solar cell which directly converts (or transforms) solar energy into electric energy by using a semiconductor element is getting the spotlight as a next-generation cell.
Meanwhile, a photovoltaic module refers to a device in which solar cells for photovoltaic power generation are connected in series or in parallel, and the photovoltaic module may include a junction box collecting electricity produced by the solar cells.